AutoCorrect
by shannyforever
Summary: When Jane sends Maura a text with a suggestive autocorrect mishap, she gets a response she wasn't expecting from Maura.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday night that had Maura and Jane preparing for dinner and a movie together. Tonight, they were going to be at Janes home, and Maura had agreed to pick up Chinese on her way over allowing Jane to take Jo Friday for her walk before their night began.

Jane stood patiently by the bench, beer in hand, having returned from walking Jo almost 45 minutes ago. She was getting impatient waiting for Maura to arrive with dinner. This week had really taken it out of her; to the point where she barely had time or energy to eat. Today was no different, and no lunch meant Jane was hungry.

"Come on, Maura," Jane sighed, talking to herself as she pulled out her phone to text Maura.

**_Where are you? J_**

Taking a sip of her beer, the reply came through quickly.

**_Just waiting on Chinese. M_**

**_I'm so horny, I've hardly had anything all week. Be quick. J_**

**_Jane? Was that text meant for me? M_**

"Oh my God, Maura. Of course it was," Jane cursed, as she moved to the lounge to wait.

**_Who else? I'm not expecting anyone else here, am I? J_**

Jane sat, confused about why Maura would think she was expecting someone else. Had they not made arrangements to have dinner and movies tonight? Jane was beginning to think the long week had more of an impact on her than she thought, before she realised that maybe something in her text was misinterpreted.

She looked back at her phone, taking a sip of her beer, and almost spat the beer all over herself when she saw the word 'horny' in her message, instead of 'hungry'.

"Well no wonder," Jane mused aloud, before starting another text back to Maura. Before she was able to get an apology written on her phone, another message from Maura came through.

**_I can forget the Chinese and be there quicker? M_**

Jane sat, staring at her phone… the message from Maura. She wasn't sure how to reply. Was Maura actually offering to help her with her 'horny' problem?

Jane was well aware of her attraction to Maura, even if she chose to ignore those thoughts and push them as far away from her conscious thought as possible. She caught herself on many occasions looking at Maura with more than plutonic thoughts going through her mind, and was grateful that Maura was yet to notice. In fact, she was convinced that this was part of her social awkwardness, and just wasn't aware that long gazing into her eyes was suggestive of anything other than friendship. For this, she was more than grateful.

But having your best friend tell you she's horny, and to hurry over, was not subtle. It was quite blunt.

Before Jane was able to come up with a suitable reply, Jane heard her front door opening and Jo Friday barking excitedly.

"Jane?"

Jane put her beer down and turned on the couch to look at Maura standing at her door. She had Chinese bags in hand and proceeded to place them on the kitchen bench before making her way to Jane. She sat down next to Jane, confusion evident on her face at Jane's response, or lack thereof, at her presence.

"Jane?" Maura queried softly.

"Hungry. I meant… to say… hungry, not…" Jane stammered out, eyes locked with Maura's, attempting to understand just what was happening here.

Jane watched as she saw what she thought was disappointment, and then embarrassment, filter over her best friends face.

"Oh," was Maura's initial response.

Maura turned to look away from Jane, processing what had happened and how such a grammatical error could have happened.

"Autocorrect?" She questioned, looking back at Jane.

Jane just smiled, giving a slight nod in response, and watched as Maura again turned away from her.

"So… you're not horny?" Maura asked, turning again to face Jane.

"Ah, well… um… that's not… hmm," Jane replied, shocked, before a coughing fit took over her body.

Jane leant forward, reaching for her beer as the coughing fit got worse.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura questioned.

Maura was rubbing Janes back soothingly, attempting to help her friend. Little did she know that this, along with the sudden knowledge that Maura would actually be interested in satiating a horny Jane, was making her all sorts of hot and bothered.

When her coughing subsided, Jane ran her hands over her face trying to decide which avenue she should take here. If she turned to Maura and said she was horny (which, at this point, was completely true, given the soft circles Maura was currently tracing on her back), she may get what she had been dreaming of for a long time. But what then? She wanted more. She was no fool. Her attraction wasn't just physical. She was in love with Maura. Could she go back to just being friends once her horniness was in check?

If she turned to Maura and attempted to change the subject, however, would this inevitably come up again anyway? It was, after all, a conversation that went way beyond the bounds of friendship.

"Jane? What are you thinking, Jane?" Maura asked, pulling Jane from her own thoughts.

Jane rested her head on her hands, turning her face to look at Maura.

"Maura," Jane started, huskily. "I'm wondering why… I mean, would you have…"

Maura noticed Jane's hesitation in asking the questions she knew was to come.

"Well, this is awkward," Maura quipped, followed by a small giggle.

Jane sat up and turned to face Maura again, smiling herself.

"Well, yes it is, Maura," Jane replied light heartedly.

"What do you say we take care of that hunger of yours," Maura suggested. "As for the other…"

"Maura," Jane cut her off, warningly.

Maura just smiled in response.

"Chinese?" Maura asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Maura sat, somewhat uneasily, at the bench enjoying their meal. Neither were sure how to get past the 'awkward' situation they found themselves in.

Jane was still reeling at the fact that Maura was so open to the idea. She was already regretting not taking advantage, because sitting across from Maura now, watching her sip her wine seductively (well, like she normally did, but it _always_ seemed seductive to Jane) was driving her libido crazy. She wondered if Maura had any idea of what she was doing to her!

Maura, on the other hand, was also contemplating her sudden eagerness to help Jane with her… little problem. She had, at first, thought it odd and out of character for Jane to send her such a blunt message. And she was also, at first, a little shocked at the intensity with which her body responded. But on her way from the Chinese shop, she had re-evaluated her relationship with Jane and realised… this was something she had wanted for a long time. Her sudden 'eagerness' was, apparently, not so sudden at all.

Jane found herself pausing through her meal, her eyes inadvertently gazing at the beautiful woman across from her. Watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, her delicate hands as she skilfully manipulated her food in preparation of a bite, her lips slightly parting to allow food entrance before forming a… smirk? She glanced up into Maura's eyes knowing she had been caught before diverting her concentration back to her meal

"This wine is just divine," Maura purred, taking another sip, eyes watching Jane over the rim of the glass.

"Well, you have great taste," Jane replied. "In wine!" she added quickly.

Maura couldn't help but allow a small smile grace her lips as she watched Jane struggle over her words. She wasn't sure how she knew, because Maura never guessed, but she was certain that Jane was struggling with her feelings of desire for her best friend. If the reaction she received after asking Jane is she was horny earlier wasn't enough to go by, then the way her eyes glazed over with desire just moments ago was a good indication. Not to mention her increased heart rate, evident by her pulse on her neck. Her sweaty palms, evident by her consistently having to wipe them on her pants. Her flushed chest, neck and face. The 'deer in headlights' look she gave when she said 'in wine!' was also a good give away.

As much as she enjoyed watching Jane squirm, she found herself also increasingly affected by the situation and needed to move past all the innuendo into something she could _physically_ work with.

"Jane," Maura began, placing her cutlery down on her plate and looking Jane straight in the eyes. "Are you attracted to me?"

Jane quickly put another mouthful of food into her mouth, allowing herself more time before having to respond. She put her cutlery down, picked up her napkin and glanced at Maura as she wiped the side of her mouth.

"What makes think I'm attracted to you?" she finally responded, now looking anywhere but at Maura.

Maura watched as Jane stood to clear the plates, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Well," Maura began, standing from her chair and moving around to lean against the bench in the kitchen. She sipped from her wine before continuing, "It's your body language Jane. Increased heart rate, flushing, and sweaty palms. Plus, you're avoiding eye contact."

Jane was stood at the sink, rinsing the dinner plates, and contemplating her answer. She wasn't about to let Maura take the lead here. And she was more confident now that Maura really did want this as much as she did.

With small, decisive steps, she walked slowly towards Maura as she dried her hands on a towel. Hands dried, she threw the towel on the bench, and maintained eye contact as she walked up to Maura, standing a foot away.

"How's my eye contact now?" she asked huskily.

Jane enjoyed the shock on Maura's face at her boldness, but enjoyed the small moan that escaped her lips even more when she took her wine, placed it on the bench, and essentially pinned her to the spot by placing a hand on the bench either side of her.

"Eye… eye contact, good, detective," Maura replied, trying to keep her composure.

"Increased heart rate," Jane whispered, glancing at Maura's neck pulse. "Flushing," she continued, running her eyes over Maura, from her hint of cleavage, up her neck, and across her face. "Sweaty palms," she finished, glancing at Maura's hands as she subconsciously wiped them against her skirt.

"Maura," Jane whispered seductively, "Are you attracted to me?" she finished with a smirk of her own.

Maura was speechless, which was completely unusual for her. She looked up at Jane and saw the mischief in her eyes, and she knew then that Jane was enjoying toying with her as much as she enjoyed toying with Jane.

Before she had a chance to respond, Jane leaned in, unbearably close, their breaths mingling as one, lips almost touching… Maura closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of Jane's lips upon hers. When suddenly, the heat from Jane was gone and replaced by cool air. She opened her eyes to see Jane walking away with her beer, having reached across to grab it, with a confident smirk as she headed towards the lounge.

"Movie?" Jane asked nonchalantly.

Maura regained her composure before following Jane to the couch.

"Round one to Jane," she whispered to herself, grabbing her wine on the way.


	3. Chapter 3 - Final Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. I'm a little shocked that it is all so positive, but I'm also happy I am able to write something that brings joy to so many others. I enjoy reading all the stories others submit, and only hope that my words bring even some of the joy that I experience whilst reading stories written by other skilled writers. I am also happy to receive some more critical and constructive feedback, if it is warranted. I'm always seeking to improve :-)**

**CHAPTER 3**

As they sat comfortably on the couch, movie playing on the television in front of them, neither Jane nor Maura could concentrate on anything but each other. They sat in their usual positions, Jane at the end of the couch, feet up on the coffee table in front of her, and Maura cuddled up into Jane's side, head on her shoulder.

On any other day, this would have Jane struggling to concentrate. Tonight, however, she was struggling more than ever as she did her best to ignore the way Maura was subtly rubbing her hand gently up and down Jane's thigh. At first, it seemed innocent enough. A small gesture, not unlike the many gentle touches that occur every day. But 30 minutes into the movie, the hand began to glide further up her leg with every caress.

Maura was well aware of what her actions were doing to Jane. As the movie went on, she noticed Jane's eyes glaze over, and occasionally glance down at her hand on Jane's thigh when each stroke began to creep just that little bit higher up her leg. She bit her bottom lip as she subtly attempted to glide her hand slightly more _between_ Jane's legs, caressing her thigh slowly… up… down… up…

Suddenly, Jane sat up and paused the movie, before speaking, "Another drink?" she asked hurriedly, before walking off to the kitchen.

Maura just smirked as she sipped her wine._ Round 2, to Maura, _she thought to herself.

"Sure," she replied. "You could just bring the bottle."

Jane stood in the kitchen, regaining her composure, trying to decide what her next move should be. This game was started to get serious, and she seriously wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She had waited years to be in this moment… to have Maura right there, wanting her back.

She took a deep breathe, and with determination in her step, she walked back into the lounge.

"Maura," she started huskily, "no more games."

Maura looked up at Jane as she placed her beer and the bottle of wine on the table. She saw the determination and honesty in her gaze, but behind that she also saw fear. Fear of what? She wondered. Of her? Of how this will go, or how this will end? As she watched Jane standing there, taking a shaky breath, she agreed that no more games were needed. She placed her wine on the table and stood before Jane.

"No more games," she replied in hushed tones, looking Jane straight in the eyes.

They stood, face to face, bodies not quite touching, eyes never breaking contact. Their breaths became laboured as they both realised and anticipated what was about to happen. Their evening of intense flirting was coming to a head, but they both knew that the flirting between them began a long time ago. It may have been more subtle, and less teasing, but it was there. They had reached the moment of truth, and they were both internally deciding who should, or would, take that final step across the line.

The seriousness of the situation began to take its toll. In her awkwardness, Jane began to smile, her initially boldness beginning to fade.

"What?" Maura asked with a smile, her head tilting slightly to the left.

"I just can't believe… I mean," Jane started, before shaking her head and sighing, the smile now forced.

"What?" Maura asked again, reaching up to place her hand under Janes chin, encouraging her to look at her. "That this is happening? Because it is happening, Jane."

"Because I texted the word 'horny' instead of 'hungry'," Jane said quietly.

"Oh, I think maybe subconsciously, you knew what you were typing," Maura teased, letting her hands fall into Janes.

Jane let a small laugh escape, glad for the break in the tension between them.

"So, I guess this is when we're supposed to kiss?" Maura asked, light heartedly.

"Is that what you want?" Jane replied huskily.

"It's a good start," Maura purred, before leaning up and capturing Jane's lips with her own in the softest of soft kisses.

The kiss began slowly as hands travelled up bodies, Jane gently holding the side of Maura's face, and Maura's hand caressing the back of Jane's neck. Their lips brushed softly together, barely touching, sharing the same air. Bodies instinctively moved together and a moan escapes Maura's lips as Jane gently nibbles on her bottom lip.

"Jane," Maura sighs, as Janes tongue glides along her bottom lip, seeking entrance.

As the kiss deepens, tongues meeting for the first time, a low growl escapes from Jane as she wraps her arms tighter around Maura, bringing her as close to her as possible. Maura's hands become entangled in Jane's hair and her hips begin to move against Janes' instinctually.

They eventually part, seeking oxygen, but remain wrapped up in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together. Jane was the first to speak.

"Wow. Just… wow," she breathed out.

Maura grinned as she looked into Jane's lust filled eyes.

"Are you horny, Jane?" Maura asked mischievously.

"Oh Maura, I'm beyond horny," Jane replied huskily. "In fact, I think I nearly came," she said in half seriousness.

A small whimper came from Maura before she captured Jane's lips again. It was a short yet passionate kiss, leading to Maura's next words.

"Take me to bed, Jane. There's no way I'm letting you come with all your clothes on," she said, not waiting for Jane to lead the way as she took Janes hand and walked towards the bedroom.

"Of course, Doctor. To the examination room," Jane replied as she followed Maura.

Maura turned and continued to walk backwards towards the bedroom, arms wrapping around Jane's neck along the way.

"I thought you said no more games, Jane," she said with a seductive smile. "But I'll play doctor if you play patient."

As they fell through the bedroom door, Jane replied, "I think I've been patient enough, don't you?"

THE END


End file.
